


Needy wins his feelings

by Somebody109



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cyberpunk, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Sleeping Together, Wholesome, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebody109/pseuds/Somebody109
Summary: A suddenly needy V finds a desire to get close to the one he loves the most. Jackie Welles is asleep and V knows exactly what he's going to do.
Relationships: Male V/Jackie Welles, V/Jackie Welles
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	Needy wins his feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Lets pretend they shared a room the whole time and they share a bunk and that JACKIE is still alive <3  
> >:)))

It wasn't a surprise that by the end of the day they were both tired, groggy and feeling as though passing out would be their only option of peaceful bliss. So when Jackie almost immediately collapsed on the bottom bunk of their shared room, V almost felt sympathetic enough to want to snuggle against his best friend and caress his cheek. Except he didn't, in truth V was a little worried about sharing his close feelings towards Jackie, in fear of rejection. Or worse, the loss of him. So after Jackie was surely passed out and V was done looking at the bags growing underneath his eyes in the mirror, he decided to follow suit. 

Only bothering to slip off worn shoes, V made his way to their bunk, being careful climbing up the little ladder and slipping into the awaiting sheets above. V relaxed his shoulder, before turning on his side and curling in on himself, the only sound besides his own shuffling being that of Jackie's mellow huffs below.

"Night Jackie" V whispered lowly to the other knowing he wouldn't be able to hear it. 

\-----

V sat up right, eyelids heavy and head spinning a little from the sudden change of position. He rubbed his eye softly before placing his hand back down onto the bed. After a few moments of adjusting to the sudden awareness of being awoken, it wasn't too long for V to realise that it was still dark out. As in still really dark out. V let out a soft sigh, leaning forward to stretch a little in hopes of releasing the unwanted tension of bunched muscles. 

In doing this V also happened to let out a soft groan at the release of pressure and soon found himself feeling a little better than when he had come back from his last gig. It was then V remembered Jackie was still in the room and found his cheeks heating from the lingering embarrassment of wondering whether or not Jackie heard his groan. 

"Jackie?" V whispered over to test whether or not Jackie even was awake.  
To his relief there was no response and just to be extra cautious V shuffled his way to the edge of the bed. Placing careful hands to the edge, V leaned over looking down Jackie's face. He was greeted with a sleeping Jackie, his facial expression soft and almost seeming as if he were felicitous. V couldn't help the following blush that tinted his cheeks, and soon enough the squeal he so badly wanted to let out. V quickly leaned back to sit upright and shortly found himself shaking his head furiously, smacking his head twice. "No V, you can't do that!" he whisper yelled to himself. "Stupid, stupid stupid V" he followed soon after. V sat there for a good few minutes, all the while his feelings yelled at him, and soon he found himself growing needy with unadulterated want. 

"Please let this not be another screw up" V said to himself before crawling over to the ladder and stepping down onto the hard floor beneath. V hesitated in an instant, reaching a shaky hand to carefully bite at his knuckles. "Fuck".

V gulped, closing his eyes and scrunching his face hoping to himself that Jackie would be open to whatever the fuck he was about to do, and in addition he crossed his fingers before deciding what his needy ass actually wanted. V slowly but quietly moved to where Jackie was facing, his eyes were still closed thankfully and V felt a somewhat rush of relief run through him. 

V then slowly crouched down until he was kneeling, and then shuffled from that position to sit so that his thighs where on either side of himself. He gently placed one hand in his lap while the other one crept its way towards the other's cheek. V smiled softly to himself, feeling the skin underneath his fingertips, and how the other's skin radiated warmth. He traced his fingers around the other's cheek soothingly, his head tilting towards the left side unconsciously. "Oh Jackie".

V couldn't help the bubbly feeling that arose in the pit of his stomach as he finally grew the courage to do what he initially wanted to do in the first place. Steadily he withdrew his hand from the others cheek and used it to cautiously peel back the blanket that covered the other. V pulled it back enough to allow himself to slide in, and that's exactly what he did. He picked himself up, leaning upright to allow himself enough room to be able to snake into the other's bed without stirring him from his slumber. Once he was fit in the mattress now occupied by two, V pulled the covers back up so it kept both of them warm. 

V looked up, to see that Jackie was indeed undisturbed by his own commotion and felt satisfied with his progress so far. V let out a soft hum before nuzzling forward, his nose burying itself into Jackie's chest before moving upwards to his neck, curling feeble hands between both their bodies. "Jackie…" he let out weakly feeling a hint of compassion in the sudden ability of being able to be this close to his best friend. 

Or crush…

All went well for a couple minutes before there was a sudden shuffle and before V knew it, he was being drawn into a large and warm embrace. V let out a surprised yelp before being shushed by the contact of lips touching his. V fluttered his eyes shut as the kiss was drawn out for what seemed to be too short of a time for V. They parted and V panted in the result of the surprise attack. He whimpered before looking up again and sure enough Jackie's eyes were open, staring right back at him. "Y-you".

"Shhhh Vincent" V was being hushed again. "Took you long enough" Jackie almost seemed disappointed, but all those worries were drawn out from V's head as Jackie drew him close in their embrace and moved to rest his head into the crook of his neck. V let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and felt himself ease into the other. 

"Love you Jackie" 

"Love you too V"

\-----

V woke up with another startle, except now there was light and everything was more visible than before. "Hey!" V giggled out by Jackie's sudden aggressive ruffle to his hair. 

"Nothing is stopping me el amor" Jackie said back continuing in his purge towards V's hair. Jackie was then forced to forfeit as V frantically attempted to struggle out of the others grip before being able to finally move past him and get on top of the other's stomach. V let his hands spread out on Jackie's chest as his legs slid down to meet the other's waist. 

"So, you want to mess around huh?" V snuffed out, smirking as Jackie was still in awe at the sudden dominance V was letting out. V thought his little charade would work longer, but apparently he was wrong as Jackie's expression changed to a shit-eating grin as he lurched forward forcing V back onto the mattress below. "Hey no fair, you only get the advantage because you're bigger than me!" V whined, drawing hands to push at the other's chest. Now it was V's time to look up in awe as Jackie forcefully took his wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head, as the other hand was placed beside his head. 

"You try too hard" Jackie said grinning wider at whatever thoughts that decided to overtake his head at that statement. "Who am I kidding, it's cute when you try" Jackie was quick to talk again. While saying this, Jackie was erratic to let go of his grip and suddenly picked up V, letting himself lean all the way back so that he was lying back down with V now resting on his chest. 

"mmtired V" Jackie blurted out, closing his eyes and what V presumed would be a dead ass sleep in the next few seconds. V didn't mind it though. He crossed his arms together and rested his cheek onto his arm, letting his head move up and down with the other's calm breathing. He smiled to himself, feeling his eye growing heavy by the second, and it was there that V decided to do the same. 

"Night Jackie"

**Author's Note:**

> OH yehhhhhhh, Y'ALL. I made a playlist for V X Jackie is anyone is interested. Idk if there's a ship name but I'd be glad to change the name once there's a canon name for them :)))
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/49VT79Ue5YTSHLmVF80YC3?si=ZKBsa-gDSXCBvNuszpL3QQ


End file.
